vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
137930-morning-coffee-61015-treat-yoself-to-a-guild
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because through the magic of wildstar, Vunne, who is taller than me in real life becomes an easily portable, but no less irritable, aurin. Best not to ask why she decided that her aurin was the rp companion character for my mechari, I don't think there is much more reason than she thought it was funny. | |} ---- ---- Let us be honest. Some are. Some come off that way even if they don't intend to. Some aren't. A guild can be a great thing with the right people, but even good guilds aren't for everyone. For newcomers out there that are may be on the fence about seeking out a guild, here is some food for thought..... There are definite advantages to becoming a member of a good guild. The opportunities for socializing increase exponentially, with teamspeak, guildchat, and guild events, etc. In a guild you have a central location to obtain information about all aspects of the game from those who are better experienced than you. You have a reliable source of help for group questing, adventures, expeditions, etc. You have a sense of belonging. That said, being in a guild should not be just about what you can get out of it though. It should also be about what you are willing and able to contribute to that community. Your time. Your participation. Your ability to represent the guild in a good light. So remember this when applying to a guild, that it is a two-way street. The guild is there to help you, but you are also there to help it. If you aren't looking for such a commitment, then joining a guild might not be the right thing for you. Just my two copper. Edited October 6, 2015 by Kaeret | |} ---- I keep forgetting that on the forums, sometimes Arachnaas is the husband, and other times it's the wife. :ph34r: | |} ---- Ooh they share a forum account? XD | |} ---- Ugh, so true. I don't think I actually have insomnia, but I've been on the most erratic sleep schedule for weeks now. It's hard for me to get to sleep and it's hard to wake up. I have a friend who comes over to use my internet and play games from time to time and the dude usually stick around till 3 or 4 am and that doesn't help. That said, my life got a lot easier when I quit my job. I miss the money, though. Going to have to get back on the horse at some point, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. | |} ---- It does make things confusing, and I apologize for that. The laptops in the house are macs so there is only the desktop that can run wildstar reasonably. Didn't see much use in having two accounts if only one person could be playing at a time. | |} ---- ---- ---- Awesome to see more roleplay guilds :D | |} ---- Good morning sir! :P I want you addons specificaly the health bar one. I used the ForgeUI but some stuff didn't work. Couldn't see my action bar and etc. And i would love to join your guild but i already have. Not sure if it's good or not(at least they didn't told me to put Stikethrough on my healing gear). Can tell you the name later to tell me your opinion. If i must stay or leave, if you don't mind of course! | |} ---- ---- Its simple dude Dont chua, only aurin Its cupcaking easy :) | |} ---- ---- Hey Volcanoid! First, I'm not a sir. But one of those annoying gamerchicks ;) Secondly, everything up there is Forgeui, there was an update yesterday so perhaps you just need to get the recent version for everything to work smoothly? (oh there's 1 more add on at the top right, that's my Vortex Meter for helping me see what's going on in terms of dps or hps- it's very helpful for a boss in GA named Kuralak) I'd love to hear what guild you're in, sure ^_^ and you're welcome to stay, everyone's welcome to stay <3 | |} ---- ---- ---- I will tell you my guild after the maintenance finish. And gamerchicks are not annoying trust me! I used the Addon 2-3 days before... and they updated it yesterday... so unlucky!!! Thanks for the info, and the help! Edited October 6, 2015 by volcanoid | |} ---- I think it's a carbine add on that's standard, chat announcer or something. I get what ya mean, as GM I've gotta keep it on to greet people when they come on for realsies. Aw hehe thanks Volcanoid :) No problemo, I'm ingame on the same name if you ever need any more help :) | |} ---- If it's any consolation, I think powergamers are far and away more annoying than even the most stereotypical "gamerchick" (whatever that's insinuating). :P | |} ---- Oct 19th, there's an official post about it somewhere | |} ---- The probability of humanoids of the female variety populating the intergalactic holonet is equal to the number zero. There are no girls on the internet. :-p | |} ---- ---- ---- Oct 19 - Nov 2. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I was hoping it was going to be a little earlier. weekend of the 23rd I have to rek face on my reaper with the old guild in gw2. Weekend of the 30th is the start of the blade and soul beta, and my wife wants the first play through. I don't mind, she is cute when she murders things with a giant axe. Edited October 6, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Glad to know I am not the only one who was awoken by accidental impact. I have missed you too Ciri. Sorry for going silent, I guess I sort of followed along with Vic because he was the voice of a lot of the frustrations I had with how I saw the game going. Vunne stealth harasses him over on the warcraft forums. Unless there is another Seger around? We will have to catch up ingame at some point. I'm curious how you ended up as the recruitment officer for Black daggers. | |} ---- Points at the huge coffee cup - think that has woken you or prevented you from passing out - yet | |} ---- You can always find me on Spousal. I am off and on all day, most days. :) I am not sure where Vic is playing now. I am friends with him and Parth on facebook, but hardly ever go there. I look forward to catching up with you! It's been too long! Oh! I crated my whole house plot yesterday. Everything went, including those spiral staircases that took me a few days to complete and my tree bar. /cheers to a fresh start!! I am looking forward to building something totally different from what I had. BDS is filled with awesome people! We really do have a good time doing whatever. I am looking forward to seeing where we go. With the f2p launch, it's like starting fresh. So much fun! :) We are in the planning stages for the next ThaydFest. It is going to be a lot of fun. We will post something on the Entity forums when we have the details sorted out. | |} ---- :D Also, us organics have no class. (Arach, that really should be your sig. It's perfect!) | |} ---- Every girl on the internet is a g.i.r.l. Wide known fact. Gamer chicks are the reason why Eldan left Nexus. They simply ventured to find one :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- It's just a guess that she found Vic. Shadow/holy priest with a monocle, and a similar typing structure. Somewhat reminds me of when he was talking about his Ammar. Anyway if we ever run back into him we will see if she is right. I really wondered what had happened to your house, I know the new lot size has messed up a lot on all of our plots. Xenobia's castle is all wrong, and really hard to get into as the outer wall was flush with the lot edges. I have always had some fun with the Blackdaggers, that day when I was basically trying to sign language to Neph at the tree in blighthaven because I was on my mechari. Those were good times. | |} ---- Guild name is After Forever. (jabbit1 EU/pve). I just found that i pay 5%tax lolz | |} ---- Ah I've never heard of them. :) And I have the 5% tax on my guild as well, you'll find you don't notice the few silver disappear from all the loot, you still make money. And you help out the guild in the end. At one point I wanted to allow guild repairs, but the guild bank was getting drained so I use the money for guild events and giveaways :) | |} ---- Now she tells me? :D Few silver IS my loot :blink: Your statement: does not compute. But hell, I signed up with Draken female. She's not the brightest one. Good she has some savings from another life, can sustain herself for a week or so... Now I know why she's so skinny... Guild taxes.. /walks away mumbling incoherently under nose/ | |} ---- That she does! *holds up a brand spanking new Mini Maw* He smells. He pees on the carpet. He keeps leaving scorch-(oh god, I hope they're scorch... :o )- marks on the furniture. And I think he may be teething on my swords... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hmmmm so the latest reboots can be put at your feet .... well am looking forward to seeing the evidence that you put forward :> At least sounds like good time was had by all. | |} ---- OP, your enthusiasm and positivity for WS is almost enough to make this cynical, bitter, old curmudgeon smile a little...almost. | |} ---- Past experience in other games has shown me that people unwilling to even fill out a perfunctory application are far more trouble than they're worth. What little I did content wise was me derping around trying to suss out a setting for Aura Mastery. Because I wasn't paying all that much attention to what I was doing I wound up soloing a prime in the Defile. At least I was in tank gear and spec :lol: Other than that did a bit of RP with a couple friends to advance one of their stories and worked on one my alt's skyplots for use in an event for one of my own stories. We'll see how that turns out. ;) | |} ---- Have you not made the switch yet to LUI Aura? | |} ---- Nope. I've got a -lot- of AM Auras including a couple of custom ones using a code trigger. Porting all that to LUI-A, eh... that would take a large chunk of time and it's not really a priority at the moment. | |} ---- As I understand it, LUI can import AM Auras. I would've thought you'd have been the first to jump on it because it is WAY more efficient (usually I'm the late adopter on things like this, but I couldn't get AM to work after the patch). | |} ---- AM doesn't derp as bad as some of the stock addons! :lol: Honestly it's the time commitment needed to move things over. If it can import AM auras I'll have to check it out. The code one is the most worrisome though. That's the one I use to make sure I'm not in tank stance. Hate stance dancing. Haaaaaaaaaate it. Edited October 6, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yea cliques are a part of human nature, people get comfortable with other people, and that's okay. It's when these cliques don't interact outside when it becomes and issue. :) I've always led large guilds in all my MMO history, I think it's due to the fact that I'm active and inclusive and organized with events and ranks and raids and roleplay. I juggle many plates and have yet to drop one in my 9 years of guild leading. ^^ My guild's currently sat at 400 members in the listing, probably 1/3 of that number are alts. And our numbers aren't showing any sign of declining, so I've had to halt recruitment actively ingame. Which is a shame, cause like I said in my first post, there's not much else going on outside Venus Rising on Jabbit Dominion. :( | |} ---- It can't be stressed enough how important good leadership is. You need a person passionate about the guild and also about the members, which is often rare! Especially given that guild leader is an incredibly stressful job alongside those requirements. You are the glue that keeps your guild together until you reach critical mass, have some good officers in place and enough members that mingle with each other. But once you get there, it's one of the best feelings in the world. One of the dangerous slippery slopes is how the officers end up becoming really good friends (you guys get a private chat for yourselves and make the tough calls, you should be! :P) but it can sometimes look clique-ish, and having the leadership look that way can be detrimental. I find saying hello to every single guild member has been a huge part of drawing people out of their shell for myself - I'll only say it the first time I see them in the day, but it's something I've received overwhelmingly positive feedback on, and I enjoy doing it! Edited October 6, 2015 by Bloodrose | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My last guild in WoW, i was the GM and NOT the raid leader. I think it's very helpful if you can separate the two, for exactly the reasons you say. But it doesn't always work that way. And if I had to start my own guild, I'd rather serve as raid leader than try to force someone into it who doesn't have the mind set I want or who isn't skilled at it. It's an ideal that doesn't always work. But when it does, it's a lot better. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----